Mandaloriáni
thumb|leftPět tisíc let mandaloriané bojovali s tisíci armádami na tisících různých světech. – Boba Fett Původ Mandaloriané jsou lidé protikladů. Mají nezaměnitelnou identitu, i když nejsou skutečnou rasou. Nemají vlast v konvenčním smyslu a jsou rozptýleni po celé galaxii. Tito obávaní válečníci mají divokou pověst, ale váží si rodinného života a adoptují děti osiřelé kvůli válce, než aby je zabíjeli, jak to dělají jiné druhy. Díky této zvláštní kombinaci tvrdého pragmatismu, brutality a láskyplného rodinného života jsou pro mnohé tajemní. A pravděpodobně nejsou ani původní mandalorianskou rasou. Antropologové o jejich kořenech spekulují; začínali jako lidé nebo, jak tvrdí několik akademiků, jako nelidská forma života se šedivou kůží? Ať už za přesvědčivější považujete jakoukoli teorii, stali se druhem převážně lidských kočovných válečníků. Pro drtivou většinu druhů je kultura unikátním výrazem jejího bytí. Když je druh zaplaven jinými kulturami, přijme jejich víry a praktiky a udrží si něco ze svých starých způsobů. Ale Mandaloriané jsou výjimkou. Přijali kulturu a kompletně se s ní ztotožnili. Jejich nejbližší paralelou jsou ironicky Jediové – vůči nimž Mandaloriané setrvávají v nepřátelství a konfliktech. Ať už první lidi přimělo k přijetí mandalorianských zvyků a jazyka cokoli, zůstali lidmi, kteří přijímají kohokoli ochotného řídit se jejich kodexem včetně ne-lidských ras. Mandaloriané věří, že jste to, co děláte, a ne to, k čemu vás předurčilo náhodné narození. Ale stále zůstávají převážně lidmi a značné procento populace vykazuje genetické známky typické pro obyvatele Concord Dawn a blízkých planet. Ačkoli neexistuje skutečný mandalorianský etnický typ, převaha běžných genů ukazuje, že specifické populace byli Mandaloriany vstřebány nebo se k nim přidaly. Concord Dawn je dobrý příklad. Jango Fett, jedna z ikon mandalorianské historie, byl adoptován. A v té době už jeho genom sdílel mnoho znaků s jeho adopční komunitou. Bez vědomého plánování se však Mandaloriané selekcí vychovávali k určitým hodnotám, které jsou nyní považovány za jejich typické charakteristiky: disciplína, pevná rodinná pouta, výjimečné fyzické bojové schopnosti a silná loajalita. Kočovní válečníci Kočovní lidé si přenosných schopností cení víc než majetku a tento aspekt mandoského myšlení podchycuje jejich společnost víc než život na Mandalore. I když na Mandalore žijí v usedlých komunitách, jejich kočovný folklor zůstal. Rasa kočovných válečníků bez pevného teritoria, které by musela bránit, se nevyhnutelně stala spojovanou se žoldáckými aktivitami. Po staletí byli Mando’ade – děti Mandalore, jak se sami nazývají – vídáváni víc jako nájemní lovci, vrazi a žoldáci. Ale ne všichni Mando’ade stráví život jako námezdní vojáci. Jejich žoldácká historie je velmi mladá a relativně krátká a když nejsou ve válce, mají další zaměstnání související s vojenstvím. Mnoho, rozptýlení po galaxii v malých komunitách, si na živobytí vydělává puškařstvím, jako bodyguardi a dalšími pracemi, které většině populace připadají příliš nebezpečné nebo špinavé. Značná část žijící v sektoru Mandalore pracuje v zemědělství nebo v továrnách a dílnách. Nicméně jsou všichni na okamžité vyhlášení schopni stát se armádou. Po staletí se spekulovalo o mandalorianském lpění na kočovných způsobech namísto usídlení se na Mandalore. Nicméně v praxi to znamená víc než vztah k tradicím. Mandaloriané se rozptýlili, aby současným nepřátelům odstranili příhodný cíl. Navzdory opakujícím se útokům, které je měli vyhladit, se nezdolní Mandaloriani vždy vrátili. Zatímco si v dnešní době vydělávají jako vojáci štěstěny, většina mandalorianské historie je o boji kvůli vlastním účelům, ne někoho jiného. Ale ačkoli to jsou nemilosrdní nepřátelé, prokazují ve válce nečekanou jemnost, když adoptují válečné sirotky. Co dělá Mandaloriana Geografie hraje v mandalorianské identitě nejasnou roli. Ačkoli je za jejich domovskou planetu považována Mandalore, mnoho Mandalorianů se tam nenarodilo a mnoho jich planetu ani nikdy nevidělo. Jejich společnost nepřikládá místu narození, rase ani občanství žádný význam, a tak Mando’ade nemají „stát“, jak ho chápe moderní galaktická politika. Ignorují hodnosti a postavení a preferují soudit podle činů a úspěchů, jako skutečná meritokracie; Mandalore, nebo také vůdce klanů, je nejbližší hlavě státu. A nyní už nikdo Mandaloriany za jiné lidi nezamění, když je uvidí. Mando’ade pohlížejí na následujících šest činností – známých jako Šest činů nebo Resol’Nare – jako na centrum své identity: nosit zbroj, mluvit mandalorianským jazykem, bránit sebe a své rodiny, vychovávat své děti jak Mandaloriany, pomáhat klanu a vyhovět, když Mand’alor volá do zbraně. Každý, kdo se jimi řídí, je považován za Mando’ad. Je kladen důraz na vykonávání těchto činností denně, ne je jen šidit a vykonávat zběžně. Na lidi, kteří mají očividně malý zájem o hodnosti a hierarchii, jsou Mandaloriané v boji extrémně spolupracující. Tvrdá individualita, tak příznačná pro jiné věci, ke kterým přistupují, je odsunuta stranou v zájmu společného cíle a oni vykonají vše, co je třeba, aby ho dosáhli. Jejich bojové jednotky se téměř bez přemýšlení nebo úsilí formují do neformálních struktur komand soustředěných na výsledek a ne na osobní ambice. Tato instinktivní flexibilita je také to, co z nich dělá skvělé žoldáky. Protože jsou samoselektivní, přitahují a přijímají lidi s podobným myšlením a genetickými dispozicemi, které tyto povahové rysy posilují. Čím víc jako vojáci na bitevním poli spolupracují, tím spíš přežijí a zplodí děti se stejnými vlastnostmi. Mandalorianská společnost thumbV mandalorianském jazyce není rozlišeno pohlaví. To odráží rovnoprávné postavení mužů a žen a obecnou flexibilitu sociálních rolí, navzdory tomu, co mnozí považují za tradiční rozdělení úkolů mezi pohlavími. Od mužů se čeká, že budou válečníci a stejně budou vychovávat a cvičit i své syny. Ženy zůstávají doma, ať už to je díky kočovnému životu kdekoli, a vychovávají dcery. Ale od žen se také očekávají bojové dovednosti mužů, aby ochránily domov, když jsou muži pryč. Ženy také bojují na bojištích po boku mužů (viz Mandalorianská rodina). Pokud nemají děti, o které by se musely starat, čeká se o nich, že budou sdílet odpovědnost obrany a válečnictví. Není překvapivé, že mandalorianský ideál ženy, kterou muž respektuje, není křehká a půvabná, ale fyzicky silná, odolná a odvážná. Slovo laandur (jemný, choulostivý, křehký) je mezi ženami běžnou urážkou. Pokud naznačujete, že je mandoská žena špatnou matkou, ubohým válečníkem nebo laandur (slabochem, padavkou), zjistíte tím tvrdým způsobem, že není ani jedním z toho. Manželství se předpokládá na celý život – což je u válečníků občas krátce – a obvykle se uzavírá brzy poté, co Mandaloriané dosáhnou věku 16-ti let. Jedinou podmínkou legálního svazku je slib, vyslovený oběma: Mhi solus tome-Jsme jedním, když jsme spolu Mhi solus dar’tome-Jsme jedním, když jsme odloučeni Mhi me’dinui an-Sdílíme vše Mhi ba’juri verde-Vychováme válečníky Navzdory jejich důrazu na věrnost a cudnost před manželstvím, jsou Mandaloriané překvapivě zapomínající a relativně nevšímaví ke svému původu. Jak si cení činů a pragmatismu nad slova a záměry, došli k závěru, že aliit ori’shya tal’din (rodina je víc než pokrevní linie). To je každodenní ujištění, že je to rodinný život, co je zajímá, což vysvětluje jejich sklon k adopcím a dokonce i přijímáním dospělých do mandoské náruče. S tolika vdovami a sirotky v mandalorianské komunitě nejsou vhodní dospělí cizí muži jen vítáni, ale jsou také nezbytností. Adopční proces, stejně jako svatba, je jen prohlášením záměru: gai bal manda (jméno a duše) má své místo v prohlášení ni kyr’tayl gai sa’ad (znám tvé jméno jako své dítě). Tohle a stálá věrnost šesti zásadám mandalorianského života je vše potřebné, aby se člověk stal Mandalorianem. Stejně jako je možné se Mandalorianem stát, je také možné svůj mandalorianský status ztratit, vzdát se ho, nebo si ho dokonce nechat vzít. Exil je vzácný, ale obávaný trest. Mandalorianská rodina Za výjimečných okolností, jako je opuštění či selhání při zodpovědném životě, se mohou partneři jednoduše rozvést prohlášením, že jsou shuk’la riduurok (zlomená láska). Děti také mohou zapřít svého otce nebo matku tím, že je prohlásí za dar’buir (už ne rodič). Toto je vzácné a obvykle pouze způsobené opuštěním nebo činem zbabělosti, který zostuzuje celou rodinu. Pokud je prvorozeným dítětem syn, rodiče mohou s dalším dítětem počkat dalších osm let, dokud první dítě není dost staré, aby doprovázelo otce a po pět let bylo trénováno na vojáka, než dosáhne věku 13-ti let a tím dospělosti. Potom je otec volný, aby cvičil mladšího syna. Ve 13-ti podstupují jak dívky tak chlapci obřad složení vojenských dovedností a dovedností pro přežití, které je činí legálně dospělými (viz Mandalorianská společnost). Pokud je prvorozená dívka, pár se později může pokusit o syna. Dcery obvykle s matkou zůstanou až do své svatby. Ale jestliže má pár jen dcery, jsou svým otcem vychovávány jako válečnice stejně jako chlapci. Chlapci se své nejranější lekce učí od matek dokud jim není osm let, tudíž jsou její bojové schopnosti rozhodující; pár slibů vychovat válečníky a tohle je spojující závazek. Od žen se očekává, že své dcery vycvičí v bojových dovednostech, ale svou roli v jejich výuce má i otec. Navzdory své divoce mužné pověsti hrají mandalorianští muži ve výchově své rodiny aktivní roli. Většina má silný rodičovský instinkt, jeden ze silných genetických znaků absorbované populace. Úlohou rodičů je naučit své děti dovednostem pro přežití a mandalorianské kultuře a jazyku a připravit je na výchovu další generace válečníků. Starší dětem vštěpují hlavní mandalorianské ideály věrnosti klanu a rodině, osobní disciplíny, odvahy a respektu k jejich dědictví. Mandalorianský způsob života je nebezpečný a vdovy nebo sirotci jsou častým faktem. Rodiny nikdy neváhají adoptovat sirotka a svobodní muži a ženy považují za svou povinnost ženit se a vdávat se za vdovy a vdovce. Soubor:Mandrodina.jpg Koncept dar'manda Mandalorianská spiritualita má kořeny v pragmatismu. Žít podle mandalorianského způsobu života a věřit v ideály komunity jsou vše, co udržuje kočovné lidi pohromadě a uchovává jejich identitu. Bez závazku k těmto principům komunita buď zemře nebo bude pohlcena jinou populací. Bez jediné rasy, etnického odkazu a pevného teritoria přechází z generace na generaci jen cennosti a kultura. Jestliže kultura není pečlivě udržována a posilována, je komunita odsouzena k zániku. Tradiční mandalorianské označení být dar’manda – někdo, kdo si neváží svého mandalorianského dědictví – je nejhorší představitelný osud. Pro ne-Mandaloriany (aruetiise, což může znamenat cokoli od ne-Mando po nepřítele) to je složitý koncept k pochopení, ale je to ekvivalent k tomu nemít duši a posmrtný život. Vymazaní osobní identity odráží skutečné vyhlazení, jemuž čelí lidé, kteří ztratili svou definující kulturu. Ačkoli jen málo Mandalorianů věří v doslovný posmrtný život, všichni věří v manda. K tomu být součástí manda, společného spirituálního stavu být Mando’ade, musí muž nebo žena chápat základy jejich kultury a ztělesňovat ideály mandalorianského kar’ta – srdce, v tomto případě duše. To znamená zodpovědnost za příští generaci, věrnost svému lidu a bojovnému duchu. Bez toho je osoba považována za navěky ztracenou. Povinnost naučit děti dost o jejich osudu být součástí manda motivovala Cuy’val Dar – mandalorianské instruktory najaté k vycvičení klonových vojáků Velké armády Republiky – naučit své muže Mando způsobům, jako by to byli jejich vlastní synové. Instruktoři věřili, že i když vojáci zemřou v boji a nikdy nebudou žít v řádné mandalorianské komunitě, budou mít své věčné místo v kolektivním uvědomění. Každodenní život - a smrt Mando koncept domova (yaim) popisuje smysl pro bezpečí a pohodlí, které se dají najít i v dočasném příbytku. Pro Mandaloriany je domov tam, kde leží zbroj. Některé kočovné rasy si vozí stany, ale Mando’ade spíš preferují budování dočasných staveb známých jako vheh’yaime ze spletených zelených větví a bláta nebo zabírají domovy nepřátel poražených v boji. „Dočasný“ může znamenat jakoukoli časovou periodu od jedné noci do několika let. Jediná jistota je, že Mando voják nebo rodina nikdy jakýkoli domov nepovažují za trvalý. Na náhlý pokyn jsou připraveni se přestěhovat. Usedlé rasy obvykle své každoroční svátky odvozují od cyklu ročních období na své domovské planetě, ale protože Mando’ade cestují od jedné planety k druhé, obvykle se těmito cykly nenechávají ovlivnit. Ti z Concord Dawn – tradičně farmářské komunity – stále označují konec sklizně místním kalendářem, ale obvykle se oslavují jen události životního cyklu – narození, dospělost, svatba, smrt. Nejistota existence kočovného válečníka způsobuje, že většina Mandalorianů oslavuje život kdykoli dostanou příležitost a užívají si piva, společného zpěvu a odpočinku se svou rodinou a klanem. Pro profesionální vojáky je náhlá smrt riziko povolání. Ale Mandaloriané ji nepřijímají tak klidně, jak si aruetiise představují. Pohřeb není obvyklý – výjimkou je Mand’alore a další osoby národní důležitosti – protože kočovníci tradičně nemají hřbitovy. Také je nepraktické tahat mrtvé tělo s armádou, když v boji umírají muži. Jestliže komunita získá tělo, své mrtvé pálí, rozptýlí popel a nechá si něco z majetku zesnulého na památku. Obvykle to je zbroj, která je cenná. V případech, kdy se zbroj nedá získat nebo ponechat, se místo ní berou helmy, rukavice nebo přezky. Mando’ade odříkávají jména zemřelých milovaných a kamarádů každou noc před usnutím, jako vědomý akt udržení jejich památky – a tím i jejich existence – naživu. V Mando’a existuje jedno slovo aay’han, které popisuje stav mysli, který Mandaloriané prožívají při krásných a mírumilovných chvílích s rodinou a kamarády a přitom také truchlí za mrtvé. Nejbližší překlad do basicu by byl „sladkohořký“, ale je těžké podrobně vylíčit, jaký významný koncept pro Mandaloriany to je. Emotivní dualita má mnoho společného s lidmi, kteří jsou ztělesněním protikladů. Jídlo a pití Jak vojáci, tak kočovníci potřebují, aby bylo jejich jídlo příruční, výživné a pokud možno vyžadovalo málo vaření. Mandaloriané nejsou výjimkou. Mají několik výrazných pokrmů, které jsou při nejlepším ochucené, ale vyhovují potřebě jídla, které je víc než jen polním přídělem. Gihaal je sušený mix z rybího masa, obsahující výživnou směs tuku a proteinů, který vydrží celé roky, aniž by musel být v chladu, ale má štiplavé načichávající aroma, které mnohým přijde odporné. Aruetiise přijdou jiná mandalorianská jídla mnohem přijatelnější. Uj’alayi (koláč uj) je hustý, placatý a velmi sladký koláč vyráběný z rozdrcených zemních ořechů, sušeného ovoce, koření a aromatického uj’jayl sirupu. Tihaar je silný bezbarvý alkohol dělaný z jakéhokoli ovoce, které je k dispozici, podobně jako pálenka. Zatímco je Narcolethe obvykle viděn jako typický příklad mandalorianského alkoholického nápoje, mnoho Mandalorianů preferuje net’ra gal (černé sladké pivo). Shig je jakýkoli odvar z bylin nebo koření, který se pije horký a často se dělá z rychle rostoucí, citrusově vonící bylinky zvané behot thumb|left Zbroj Zeptejte se kohokoli, co si spojují s Mandaloriany a oni pravděpodobně odpoví, že zbroj. Mando’ade jí nazývají beskar’gam, což znamená železná kůže – a také to ukazuje, jakou roli v jejich životě má. Zbroj, zvlášť charakteristická helma zakrývající celý obličej s vizorem ve tvaru T, je přetrvávající obraz, který má galaxie pro Mando’ade. Zbroj je ceněna, obzvlášť ta vyrobena z téměř neproniknutelného beskaru (mandalorianského železa), kovu, který nemá svou pozoruhodnou pevnost jen díky svým přirozeným vlastnostem, ale také díky mandalorianským kovoobráběcím technikám. Přídavek uhlíku při slévání vytváří molekulární mřížkovou strukturu – lehčí než normální kovy a přitom stále pozoruhodně pevnou. Sílu beskaru dále zvyšuje opakované skládání kovu během kování. Stále je považován za silnější než duraocel a dokonce i cortosis. Zbroj se často předává po generace, zvlášť beskarové typy. Bývá složitě upravována podle potřeb a preferencí svého nositele a nosí ji obě pohlaví. Barvy a znaky na zbrojích mohou indikovat různé věci od klanu nebo rodiny po mnohem pomíjivější věci jako je stav mysli nebo současná mise. Pískově zlatá reprezentuje tažení za pomstou; černá za spravedlností. Mando’ade často svou zbroj přebarví, když mají určitý úkol nebo změní klan. Kromě Mandalora znaky nikdy neoznačují hodnosti – což je koncept, který přijímají jen těžko. Někdy ale barvy prostě vyjadřují osobní preference. Obzvlášť oblíbené jsou modrá a zelená. Zatímco ostatní vojáci volí kamufláž, Mandaloriané se očividně o nenápadnost nestarají: „Jedna věc je vidět nás přicházet a jiná s tím něco udělat“ je běžné Mando rčení. Znaky – symboly namalované na helmě nebo hrudním pancíři – často identifikují nositelovu příslušnost, rodinu nebo partnery. Ale také to mohou být čestná označení například jako jai’galaar’la sur’haii’se (shriek-hawkské oči). Jaig, jak jsou známější, jsou udělovány jako odměna za statečnost některými klanovými vůdci. Ale jakkoli je zbroj pro mandalorianskou kulturu a sebeuvědomění centrální, Mandaloriané nikdy nezapomínají, že to, co se nachází pod zbrojí je to, co dělá vojáka. „Verd ori’shya beskar’gam“ (válečník je víc než jeho zbroj) je další oblíbené mandalorianské rčení. Mandaloriané jsou skromní lidé a mnozí nashromáždili značné jmění. Ačkoli moderní bankovní praktiky většinou znamenají, že je mají investované v podílech a úsporách, stále velkou část svého majetku dávají do své zbroje a zbraní. Šperky, pokud je nosí, jsou prosté a praktické. Hodně častý je těžký pás ze vzácných kovů – velmi přenosná forma měny – nebo náhrdelník. Značně neoblíbené jsou náušnice, protože mohou být v boji vytrženy a způsobit zranění. Pokud někdy potkáte Mandaloriana s náušnicemi a vidíte, jak si je sundává, utíkejte. Bývá to znamení, že se chystá k boji. Soubor:Mandaloriani.jpg Míšení s Mando’ade Mandaloriané jsou mnohem společenštější, než se obecně předpokládá. Většina aruetiise se s nimi střetla na blastery, ale pokud je potkáte za mírumilovnější situace, obvykle to jsou laskaví hostitelé a čestní obchodní společníci. Dokud se budete řídit následujícími pravidly, nemusíte jejich agresivní stránku poznat. – Říkejte, co si myslíte. – Nikdy neodmítejte nabízené pití nebo jídlo – pro kočovné lidi, kteří žijí z ruky do úst to je největší pocta, kterou mohou hostovi dát. – Nikdy nedělejte Mando’ad jakéhokoli pohlaví návrhy, pokud nehodláte navrhnout sňatek a stát se Mando. – Dívejte se jim do očí nebo, pokud mají helmu, přímo na vodorovnou část vizoru. – Zujte si boty, když vejdete do jejich domu. – Své dluhy plaťte hned. – Obdarujte jejich děti. – Se staršími Mandaloriany zacházejte s úctou. Každý Mando, kdo se dožil požehnaného věku, musí být výjimečný válečník a stále bude schopný vás přinutit litovat vašeho nedostatku respektu. Některým aruetiise připadají život a kultura Mandalorianů tak působivé, že se k nim přidají. Tohle není život pro slabochy, ale těm, kdo ocení věrnost, závazek rodině a náruživou příchuť života přijdou mandalorianské způsoby přitažlivé. Koneckonců, aliit ori’shya tal’din – rodina je víc než pokrevní linie. thumb Výskyt Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads (jen zmínka) Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Flashpoint Labor Pains (Mentioned only) Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2 Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 18: Nights of Anger, Part 3 (jen zmínka) Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Daze of Hate Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering Interference Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Vector Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1 (jen zmínka) Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Prophet Motive Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Dueling Ambitions Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 43: The Reaping, Part 1 Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Star Wars: The Old Republic Prototypes Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Jango Fett: Open Seasons Republic Commando: Hard Contact Jedi: Shaak Ti (jen zmínka) Omega Squad: Targets Republic Commando: Triple Zero Odds Republic Commando: True Colors Star Wars Republic: Show of Force (jen zmínka) Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young Secrets of the Jedi (jen zmínka) Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili (jen zmínka) Star Wars: Obsession (jen zmínka) Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel The Paradise Snare (jen zmínka) Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided (jen zmínka) Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Special Edition) Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption The Star Wars Holiday Special (objevuje se poprvé) Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars 68: The Search Begins Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess Star Wars 100: First Strike Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away Star Wars 107: All Together Now Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance (jen zmínka) A Practical Man Revenants The Unifying Force Bloodlines Sacrifice Revelation Invincible Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob (jen zmínka) Star Wars: The Clone WarsThe Clone Wars: Season Two